In order to improve the electromagnetic compatibility (EMV) of printed circuits, which, in particular, are operated having a high pulse frequency, a broadband, low impedance design of the voltage supply system is of great importance. That applies especially to digital circuits in which high, and, in future, further rising pulse frequencies and signal frequencies having short rise times are to be processed.